


Warmth

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [7]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: It's cold outside, but inside it's warm.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> 「Winter & Warm」
> 
> For the hakukai server,  
> All the warm HCs for the boys~

Chilly winds howled outside as typical of a winter night. And as much as the cold got to Kaito’s poor bones, they couldn't get to him tonight. Ha! Take that freeze! Kaito was safe inside tucked under a nice warm kotatsu tonight.

And the best part was the human heater with the warm amber eyes that sat across from him. 

They were watching another documentary about yet another subject that had caught the detective’s interest tonight and the credits had now begun to roll. Kaito’s eyes wandered from the screen to the face that sat across from him and the way a relaxed smile free of worry for once, sat upon the pretty lips. Kaito’s eyes then fell upon Saguru’s long fingers that were peeling a manderin orange, watching the way they steadily worked to free the sweet slices. They had been enjoying the citrus they had bought on the way home today, as they watched the documentary.

Kaito grabbed another orange from the bowl sitting on the table next to their empty mugs, making quick work of the peel and shoving the whole thing into his mouth with a low hum. He paused his chewing at the sound of a small snort and found Saguru eyeing him with an amused look so Kaito raised a questioning eyebrow in response as he continued his chewing in a slower manner. Saguru simply gave a small (and Kaito liked to think it looked fond) shake of his head, delicately pulling apart his own orange and eating it with more grace, a few slices at a time.

Saguru then seemed to consider something, thoughtfully staring at Kaito with those captivating eyes of his as he chewed the last slices of the orange. He  then moved around the table until he was comfortably settled in between Kaito’s legs with his back leaning into Kaito’s chest and let out a pleased sigh.

Kaito propped his chin on a broad shoulder as he reached forward to grab another orange, feeding half to Saguru once he peeled it.

When they finished eating the last few oranges by taking turns peeling, Saguru sank back further, fully relaxing into Kaito, head laying back against his chest as Kaito’s chin moved to rest on top of the head of soft golden locks. Soon his arms wrapped snugly around a warm waist and Saguru gave a hum of approval.

It was indeed cold outside but here he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt  
> i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways


End file.
